


Don't Knock It

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: Don't knock it 'till you try it, Niall.The thing is, Niall wants to. Try it, that is.~*~Or, the one where I wrote my own spin on this moment, even though there are dozens of other ones out there.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Don't Knock It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I've had sitting in my drafts for probably two years at least, so I just polished up and finally decided to post it. :)

_Don't knock it 'till you try it, Niall._

The thing is, Niall wants to. Try it, that is. 

Harry's words still echo in his ear, and it's all he can think about. 

He's been wanting to for a long time, but Niall really isn't to random hookups. He's known since he was about thirteen that he's interested in guys as well as girls, but he's only ever had experiences with the latter. He likes girls well enough, but it's guys that he thinks about more often than not. Especially whenever he's getting himself off. There's just something ridiculously sexy about the idea of a toned body covered in tattoos, brilliant green eyes, a dazzling, dimpled smile and strong hands pinning him down that _really_ does it for Niall. 

Okay, so he's got it pretty bad for Harry. 

He's known that for years too, and he's made his peace with it. Harry has never expressed any actual interest in return, though. Sure they've flirted, and they mess around a bit on stage but that's all it is. Just messing around, all in good fun. Harry is a sweetheart, and his best mate but they've never been anything more.

Anything that might have happened between them is just a distant memory that they left back in the protective bubble of Niall's childhood home. He and Harry have never spoken of it, but they had a moment once; Niall is sure of it. If his ma hadn't walked in on them, he was definitely going to kiss Harry.

Picture it: Mullingar, Ireland, 2010. 

Two teenagers baking in Niall's kitchen. 

Well, 'baking' was a loose term. It was a disaster, really. They were attempting to make a simple batch of cupcakes, and they ended up wearing more batter than they managed to get into the pan. It was Niall's fault, he'll admit to that much. He started it by tapping Harry's nose with batter, and it escalated from there. Harry threw flour in his face, and the war continued.

The kitchen was an absolute mess, and Niall can still remember it so vividly. He especially remembers the way he had "accidentally" let Harry pin him to the floor when he slipped on something and pulled Harry down on top of him. Harry's hands were covered with batter by that point too, and he trailed a sticky finger right over Niall's lips, looking quite smug. 

" _Oops, looks like you've got something on your face,_ " he had said. He was looking at Niall so intently too, it was like time almost stood still for a moment.

"Idiot," Niall laughed, and then suddenly, he was leaning up. Harry didn't move away, either. He just kept eyeing Niall curiously as if he didn't quite believe Niall had it in him. Soon their mouths were just barely an inch apart when Niall's mother burst through the kitchen door and ruined everything. 

They scrambled to get to their feet, and Niall attempted to explain the situation, but she waved him off. It wasn't the first time they'd made a mess of her kitchen that weekend, and she knew it probably wouldn't be the last. She just made them promise to clean everything up to her very precise standards. 

They never got a chance to recapture that moment though, and never spoke of it again. Niall wonders if Harry even remembers it at all. Maybe it had seemed more significant to Niall since he was the one with the crush. 

Now back in the present, Niall is once again thinking about how much he wants to _try it_. With Harry of course, and he has no idea what to do about it. He's not even sure if Harry would be interested. Although they're closer now than they've ever been before, so maybe he's not reaching as far as he thinks he might be. He just really likes Harry and thinks they could be so good together. 

Harry would be such a great boyfriend. Niall has seen him at his romantic best and really wants to be on the receiving end of that. He's got such a clear vision of them in his head, lying on a blanket somewhere warm, just tangled together and soaking up the sunshine. Blissfully happy, with Harry's head in his lap so Niall could play with his hair the way Harry loves. Harry would smile up at him, blinking sleepily, and then pull Niall down for a kiss. 

Niall wants that so much that his chest aches for it.

"I want to try it," he blurts the second they're back in their hotel room after the interview. He's barely just gotten the door closed, but Niall can't hold this back any longer.

"Try what?" Harry gives Niall a confused grin as he shrugs his coat off. 

It's adorable, but Niall needs to focus. And perhaps to breathe too, since he can feel his lungs starting to burn. This all had seemed like a good idea about thirty seconds ago, but now Niall wants to desperately take his words back. He can't though, because he's put them out there, and trying to cover everything up with a blatant lie would absolutely not go over well.

So he'll have to stick with the truth then if he could just make his brain work. It's hard, because Harry is looking at him so sweetly, and is just patiently waiting for Niall to continue.

"Um," he hesitates because really hadn't thought this through. His original plan was to come back to the room and order some room service with Harry, not spill his innermost secrets. He's got to say something though because there's no way Harry is going to let it go now.

"What you said earlier?" Niall offers, even if it's not much of an explanation. They said a lot of things earlier, so he can't expect Harry to know what he's talking about. "The thing, like, you know, not _knocking_ it?" he finishes and feels his stomach drop when Harry smiles. Not just any smile, but a chaotic grin that Niall wants to kiss right off of his face. 

"So you want to try it then?" Harry asks, stepping closer. 

"I...maybe?" Niall nods and scrubs a hand through his hair. This is probably a horrible idea but there's no turning back now. 

"Just maybe?" Harry stops walking and folds his arms across his chest. "I'm getting mixed signals here, Niall. Are you saying you want to try it with _me_?"

"No. I mean yes! I just want..." Niall trails off when Harry starts moving again and crowds him up against the wall. 

"Tell me what you want," Harry murmurs as he reaches out to tilt Niall's face up. 

"I want to kiss you," Niall says honestly. He wants that _so_ badly. 

"What's stopping you?" Harry smiles as he gently traces Niall's lips with his index finger. 

Niall takes a deep breath before leaning in to close the gap between their mouths. Harry lets him take the lead entirely and just keeps a steady hold on him. It's so soft, just a light brush of lips but it sets off a chain reaction in Niall's body. First, it's the butterflies in his stomach, and then it's the way his heart pounds out a steady rhythm of _Harry Harry Harry_. His mouth tingles from their contact, but it's all over way too soon. 

It lasts about ten seconds, and then Niall is pulling back. He has to make sure this is okay, that Harry really _wants_ him, and that he's not just letting Niall experiment. That's definitely not what this is, and he needs Harry to know that.

"How was that?" Harry asks as he rubs the back of Niall's neck gently.

"Not enough," Niall says, but he takes a step back to create a bit of distance between them. He needs to be able to think clearly, which he can't possibly do when they're pressed that close together.

"Is everything all right? I can do better," Harry teases and hooks his thumbs into Niall's belt loops, hauling him back. 

"Haz, wait. I want this, I really do but I need you to know something first."

"Okay," Harry nods and waits for Niall to continue.

"I like you," Niall admits. "Like, I _really_ like you. I probably always have, if I'm honest. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way, and I need you to know this isn't just some random experiment, Harry. It could never be that for me."

"You're a bloody idiot," Harry smiles as he leans in and kisses Niall gently. 

"If that's your attempt at flattery, you're doing it wrong," Niall laughs as he kisses Harry back. 

"No," Harry rolls his eyes fondly. "I just meant that you're an idiot if you think for a single second that I'm not completely crazy about you, Niall."

"I don't know," Niall says as he pushes away from the wall and drags Harry toward the bed. "I think I'm going to need a lot of convincing."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come find me on tumblr over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com)**! :D


End file.
